borutofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whispers in the Dark
A world that yearns to grow no matter the cost… it comes as no surprise that it is more often than not plagued by war. Mankind does not rest in its pursuit of power and strength; and when accompanied by greed, what was once a humble man's quest instead becomes an unseething thirst for acknowledgement. This is the world forged by the shinobi. Whispers in the Dark Following the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, it was believed that the world had finally exchanged the heat of blood and tears for the calm of peace and tranquility. The five main hidden villages of the ninja had all joined arms under the promise of an alliance against the masses. And yet behind closed doors and from underneath sealed chambers, each and every last of them was busy plotting away for the future; should the powers of Konohagakure --the very powers that held the balance of the world-- expire or meet an abrupt end, then the other four villages believed that they should be next in line to govern the others. For there was little peace to be had in a world where dictated every major decision. Peace was not a decision the world had reached as a whole; it was a decision those two had come up with and no one else had the power to contest it. But just as the other villages awaited an era without those two men, they in turn focused their efforts in making certain that the leaf would maintain its prosperity far into the future. Whatever may aid a ninja in battle was just as sought out as always. The Tailed Beasts, the Seven Swords, even the Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths were on the radar of every village in the world. Konohagakure was hoarding the bulk of them; and yet refused to settle with that which it already had. Nay. Though Konoha was already by far the greatest hidden village ever established --and by a rather large margin at that-- it was the belief of its elders that it should continue to grow. Without question. And so though the leaf had come into possession of four out of the five Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths in the wake of the great war --with a utilizing them by herself-- its elders were still very much in search of the fifth and final remaining tool: the Shichiseiken. The search for the Shichiseiken was a mission left in the hands of one of Konoha's finest teams. And while they had uncovered several mysteries for their village in the past, even the most elite ninja could hardly prepare for what awaited them in the shadows. --- "So this is it, huh?" said Sensaku Nara as he feasted his eyes upon the grand artifact of the revered Sage of Six Paths. It had been a strenuous journey over the last several years, but the team's advanced sensory skills ultimately allowed them to uncover the missing Shichiseiken amidst some rubble in an underground cavern. "Doesn't seem so special at all, if you ask me. Looks no different than a regular flat sword." As the Jounin extended his arm, reaching to touch the artifact, his aim was quickly deflected by his wife. "You musn't touch it!" Chigiri Akimichi warned in a timely fashion, slapping away her husband's hand. "Huh? What's the matter with you, Chigiri? What gives?" "The tools of the sage are empowered by his will, or so it is said. To that end, they all require enormous amounts of chakra to so much as touch; chakra you simply don't have after all we went through to get here." Chigiri was quick to remind her hasty husband of the severity of their mission. It had been years since they had been searching for this lone artifact and he had grown to make light of it. "I-I see…" Sensaku silently grumbled. It was only through converting every last calorie in her body that Chigiri mustered enough of a chakra reservoir to lift the sword long enough to seal it away. In contacting the blade, Chigiri had unknowingly absorbed a portion of its incredible chakra into her womb, albeit only barely. But even this scarce amount proved sufficient enough in bearing a truly gifted shinobi. --- Years passed. Shichiseiken had been in the possession of Konoha for as long as any of the nations could remember. Sensaku had gained great fame as one of Konoha's best ninja; and like any other shinobi, he was proud to learn that his son had been born with incredibly potent and downright monstrous chakra. Shikasari Nara, a boy born to a Nara father and an Akimichi mother --two clans that had been closely linked since the genesis of the shinobi world. There wasn't a soul in the village who could explain the logic behind Shikasari's unnaturally large chakra reserves. In reality it was all thanks to the Shichiseiken, which had branded Shikasari a very distant descendant of the Sage of Six Paths by granting him mere ounces of his chakra. To this end Shikasari became an especially compatible host for the Tailed Beasts, and such fitting fashion, seeing as how Konoha had just come into the possession of Matatabi, the two tailed chakra monster. Most Jinchuuriki adapted to their Tailed Beats over time, adjusting to their various abilities. But few were ever born destined to become Jinchuuriki with how Shikasari appeared to be. He had the potential to become a perfect Jinchuuriki: an invaluable asset and weapon for his village. But Sensaku and Chigiri had other plans. The life of a Jinchuuriki was a most miserable one; this was commonly known to all who adhered to the title of shinobi. And while Shikasari may have been a far better suitor than most, his parents decided against sealing a tailed beast into their only son, a decision that would forever change their lives. Several lives were lost over the years as Konoha attempted to seal Matatabi into a number of various hosts. In time the tailed beast was even lost to another village entirely, leaving Konoha without its formidable power. Sensaku and Chigiri as a result of this were gravely shunned by the rest of the village. Though they were among the best Jounin in the village, they were constantly badmouthed, to such an extent that no one ever dared hire them for another mission again. Shinobi who had all the skill and talent in the world, yet no missions to complete. And with no missions meant no money. The couple would raise their child in the cusps of poverty, far away from the reaches of the Nara and Akimichi districts. Even their own families had cut ties with shinobi who had sullied the reputation of their beloved village. Konoha was still powerful. But… it could have been even more powerful. Category:Role-Plays